


Невидимка

by chubush



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Узнав о возвращении Корвина в Амбер, Дара решила проверить, кто же тогда находится в ее темнице.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невидимка

Дара смотрела, как Призрак Корвина раскладывает пасьянс светящимися картами. Он даже не поднял голову, когда она влетела в темницу разгневанной фурией. Не видя смысл пререкаться с призраком, Дара отвернулась и в гробовом молчании пошла к выходу. На прощание она не глядя кинула в Призрака Корвина сгусток энергии, который, однако, не долетел до него, замер на мгновение и превратился в Логрус.

Призрак Корвина поднялся и поклонился господину этих мест, а тот проговорил:

— Приветствую гостя, даже если он пришел незваным.

— Мое почтение! Я просто замещал Корвина, чтобы Дара не расстроилась раньше времени.

Щупальца Логруса устремились к Призраку Корвина, но не смогли приблизиться. Невидимое поле окутывало его со всех сторон. Он гордо отметил:

— Всегда хотел испробовать мои способности. Видишь ли, я не могу атаковать, зато у меня идеальная защита.

Логрус протянул, вспыхнув от удовольствия:

— Сдается мне, ты не просто призрак...

— Да? С чего ты так решил?

Лицо Призрака Корвина было невинным и честным, но Логрус не ответил на вопрос, вместо этого он опутал щупальцами все пространство, пробуя границы его силы на вкус. Он сказал:

— Лабиринт недавно жаловался, что Путь Корвина не идет на контакт и вообще не показывает проблесков интеллекта.

Призрак Корвина смущенно потупился, превращаясь тем временем в довольного жизнью и аккуратно постриженного человека.

— Рад, что мои усилия оценили по достоинству. Я старался быть невидимым для вас обоих, пока события это позволяли.

— Невероятно. Создания отца и сына обладают похожим отвратительным чувством юмора.

— Я передам Призрачному Колесу твою похвалу. Такая высокая оценка...

Логрус его перебил, срываясь на злобное шипение:

— Раз ты общаешься с этим поганым существом, ошибкой мироздания, лучше передай, чтоб он больше не показывался во владениях Хаоса.

Призрак Корвина снова уселся на пол, скрестив ноги.

— Вижу, нам предстоит долгий разговор. Ты же понимаешь, что твои требования нелогичны. Ты сам сделал Мерлина Властителем Хаоса, а Призрачное Колесо это его любимый сын. И он будет здесь появляться в любом случае. В твоих интересах разрешить ему это, а не запрещать.

В склепе царила тишина, щупальца задумчиво перекатывались, а Призраку Корвина было некуда торопиться. Наконец, Логрус нехотя признал:

— Ты прав. Благодарю за совет.

— Пустяки. Ты и сам бы додумался, если бы ярость не мешала.

— Наверное. А Призрака стоит пригласить в гости...

— Точно.

Призрак Корвина устроился поудобней и стал раскладывать карты, а удивленный Логрус спросил:

— Ты не собираешься уходить?

— Зачем? Гость я тихий, и никому не мешаю. По крайней мере, еще никто не жаловался. К тому же, у владений Хаоса есть немаловажное качество — здесь чрезвычайно редко бывает Лабиринт.

— Даже так? Но с чего тебе, обладающему уникальной защитой, кого-то бояться?

На всякий случай Логрус попытался сжать свои щупальца, но это ему не удалось. Призрак Корвина закрыл лицо рукой.

— Я его не боюсь, но какой же он нудный с этими разговорами о правильной стороне, на которую я должен стать.

— Так ты не собираешься...

— Нет! Я сам по себе!

— Хм, а не хочешь присоединиться ко мне? В Хаосе гораздо интересней...

— Блин. Вот надо было все испортить?

И Призрак Корвина исчез.


End file.
